


Vicious Cycles

by DiasporeGem



Series: The Chronicles of a Breeder [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien genitalia, F/F, Mention of Rose Quartz, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, botswana is actually just a big baby, dont read if sensitive to this type of content, gems with dicks, mention of yellow diamond - Freeform, starts out sad but gets happier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasporeGem/pseuds/DiasporeGem
Summary: Diaspore, a rare breeder who ran from homeworld, has been found again! Yellow has sent one of her cruelest gems, Botswana Agate, to catch her and start a new vicious cycle of breeding for the poor gem.





	1. The Capture

       Chapter One: The Capture

 

It was a nice day out, the sky blue and the breeze warm. The nearby stream was gently flowing, crystal clear. I was the only one around for miles, maybe even hundreds of. I was alone in the forest, living alongside the native flora and fauna. It was peaceful here, a place where neither human nor gem, other than me, has ever touched or possibly even laid eyes upon.  Dense pine forests and low shrubbery surrounded the area, with berry bushes and fruit trees growing sparsely throughout. A sweet woody. sappy scent wafted through the air. I was at peace for once in my life, not having to worry about whether i would be shattered the next day or not. Birds were singing, and the snapping of twigs breaking under the feet and hooves of the wildlife echoed through the mountain forest air. In this place, no human pollution, or greedy aristocratic gems were ruining the area. The animals here grew to larger proportions than normal, due to an abundance of food sources. The animals, with no one around to fear, would walk up to me at random intervals. Today i was greeted by a doe and her fawns, still spotted in the spring season. It was wonderful watching them leap around and play with each other. They eventually calmed down and came to rest on a patch of moss, while the mother ate to help produce milk for her young. I got up and left them in peace, a soft patch of warm sunlight casting over the two fawns. The day rolled on, relaxed and smooth. Until  _they_ came... It started out as a little rumble, nothing more than the sound of a few large rocks falling off a cliff. But then it grew louder. Soon the sound of thunder was rattling my head, and the vibrations could be felt in the ground. Birds of all sizes flew away, while deer, bear, moose, and other animals bounded through the forest past me in fear. I got a terrible feeling in my gut, knowing that if  _they_ were running,  _I_ needed to run as well.I turn my back to start going, but I stopped when the noise died down. I turned to look, and i screamed in fear as four big, brutish gems were staring right back at me. These were some of Yellow Diamond's best soldiers. I tried to run away, but an Amethyst wrapped her whip around me, entangling me. I begged to be let go, but they just laughed.

      "We cant do that, my dear! We have orders to fulfill!" The agate purred, eyeing me like a cat to a mouse. 

      "Homeworld needs their breeder back!" The Topaz smirked and licked her lips, smiling deviously like the others. 

      "But, before we do that, our diamonds have requested that we.. make sure everything is alright with your form." The Agate chuckled, and stepped closer. 

 I screamed, trying to escape. The arousal of the others was clearly visible. Large bulges and wet spots appeared between their legs, and their faces blushing. Before i knew it, I was cuffed by my wrists and released from the whip. The Agate pinned me down, and her irises went to slits. The pheromones she was producing were almost too much to bear, a sickeningly sweet, woody smell filled my nose. Her pants soon phased off in a bright light, and her large tentacle was soon ground against me. My own clothes were soon soaking with her juices. Again, I begged for freedom, but she only snarled.

      "Either you do what you are supposed to, or we will force you. You were made to pleasure other gems and to create more, and that is exactly what you are going to do."

I growled and slapped her across the face hard enough for her to shout out in pain. The others gasped, and soon the Agate was staring back at me, growling. 

      "You whore!!! Why do you insist on fighting?! Your job is not dangerous or painful! You have it easy compared to us!!"

      "Because it's wrong! We have kindergartens for a reason! Forcing a gem to mate id just.. It's complete  _lunacy_!! It's  _disgusting_!!"

They all laughed at me, and the agate, amused, smiled sickeningly sweet and ripped off my clothes. 

      "You should be honored to have this job! To continue homeworlds legacy! You should be honored that my rank even wants to look at you let alone touch you! Now, lets see if the rumors about how tight you are are true!!"

She purred and gasped as she pushed in. The pain was immense, watching as her cock created a large bulge in me. With each thrust, the pain was replaced by pleasure, but i didn't want to show it. I didn't want to give these monsters any satisfaction. Soon, she was hilted in me, causing me to moan loudly. I eventually relaxed, the risk not worth it. It was humiliating being used like this as others saw. I closed my eyes and waited for this to be over. She suddenly started to move faster, growing closer to orgasm. I felt as the Agate swelled in me, signalling that she was soon going to fill me with her seed. 

      "I also have my diamond's permission to sire you. And i plan on it! So get ready, slut! You are going to carry my clutch!"

      "W-wait! Please, no! I beg you! I-I don't want more cubs!!"

      "Too bad! Your fate was decided as soon as you were made!!"

I cried and tried to push her off, but the Topaz and the Citrine held my arms above my head. The Agate roared as she filled me with her seed, and her knot grew as her eggs were coming.  With one final thrust, she pushed past my cervix and laid two eggs in me. I screamed as they pushed past my cervix, and rested in my womb. As soon as it was over, the Agate pulled out and huffed, pleased with what she had done. She put her clothes back on and stood up, turning to the Topaz. 

      "I think you have earned a turn, waiting so patiently. You may have your way with her."

She glared at the others.

      " AS FOR YOU THREE, I EXPECT A LITTLE MORE HELP NEXT TIME! YOU DIDN'T EVEN DRAW YOUR WEAPONS WHEN SHE ATTACKED ME!"

The other gems froze, embarrassed. The agate pulled out her weapon, scowling.

      "Now get the ship ready for take off! As soon as Topaz is done, we're headed for homeworld!!"

The topaz cracked her knuckles as the others left, smirking devilishly. "Looks like we have a naughty little gem here~ I'll need to fix that, now wont I?" She leaned in and chuckled, cupping my chin with her large hand. I teared up and looked away, not wanting to fight back any more.

     "Aww, don't be so sad! You'll be well taken care of on homeworld! Now that you are carrying Botswana's clutch, you can't be touched!"

She took off her pants, revealing a monstrous appendage. It was even bigger than the Agate's, and throbbing for attention. A clear drizzle of pre leaked from the tip, a light custard color. She picked me up and laid on her back, holding me above her needy length.

      "Get ready, you're gonna feel really good soon!"

She slammed me down on her cock, not allowing me time to adjust before she started to slam into me with full force. My voice caught in my throat, not even able to scream because of the pain. But, like before, the pain was replaced by pleasure. Soon enough, I was moaning uncontrollably and begging for more. My mind was crying for it to stop but my body wanted even more, the pleasure taking control. While the Topaz was mating with me, the others came back smiling. They had done their job. They had broken me in again, leaving me nothing but a drooling, panting mess.

      "Looks like she's finally been enlightened! It feels good, doesn't it, dear? Being filled and stretched, releasing all of that pent up desire?"

The agate purred, smiling.

      "Y-yes! It feels so good! I-I love being filled!!" My mind was fading between pleasure and the real world, until it came to an abrupt stop. The Topaz had finally blew, her seed giving me an even bigger bulge. She let go of my hips, and I flopped off her onto my side. The Amethyst and Citrine suddenly held me into a position where i was exposing my front, cum leaking out of me at a steady pace. The Agate pulled out a photographic device, and giggled as she pressed the record button.

      "Smile for the camera, breeder! This is going to be broadcast all over homeworld to celebrate your return!"

I smiled unwillingly, and moaned as the Citrine started to rub my clit gently.

      "Lets see just how much you filled her, Topaz~"

Botswana purred and walked closer, focusing between my legs.

     "Good idea, Citrine! She deserves to cum after taking that load, don't you sweetie?" "Oh stars please! I-I need it so bad!!"

It wouldn't take long for me to climax, the feelings of being filled, the cum pouring out of me, and the stimulation of my clit sent me overboard in minutes time. I came screaming, and the majority of Topaz's seed gushed out of me, pooling on the ground.

      "Oh stars Topaz, you filled her up good, didn't you?"

I groaned, too exhausted to move. The Citrine had to carry me to the ship while the rest chatted with each other, talking about plans, their pearls, or what they would have done if  _they_ had the chance to use me. I was carried into a rather nice room, a soft bed waiting to be laid on. The Citrine gently laid me down on the bed, and tucked me in. The bed was a light dusty brown, with black trim and white flowers on it. I blushed as the Citrine left, and relaxed. The bed was more comfortable than the bed of moss I slept on back on earth. The ship rumbled as it left the atmosphere, and headed to the last place I wanted to go, homeworld. Suddenly, the door to the room was opened again and Botswana walked in, her heels clicking against the floor. She huffed as she sat next to where i was laying down, and stroked my hair. 

      "I'm sorry that you had to go through this, I really am... but I cant do much to help you other than to tell you that resistance is futile. Since you've left homeworld, a lot has changed. Our technology has become more complicated and powerful, the tech gems have come out with so many different tools and drugs for use on you, to prevent your escape again... If you do as you are assigned, you might be let go early... But if you ever need a friend, I'm here. i only keep up the rough act to keep the soldiers in line and to please the diamonds. It really is terrible what they do to you, but ever since that terrible Rose Quartz stopped our last kindergarten on earth, we've had to find other ways to produce more gems.."

She sighed and got up, leaving me to rest.

      "You will need to regain your strength for your court trial.. You'll probably be in the waiting room by then, and me and my crew shall be on another assignment. But I'm always just a call away, my dear. I wish you the best of luck in the future, and that the other gems wont be too rough on you."

She left and gently shut the door behind her, allowing me to sleep. 


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diaspore is brought to Homeworld yet again to meet the DIamonds. What happens, read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Urishi serum is based off of a friend's au, and i take zero credit for it.  
> I do not own Jasper, Yellow Diamond, White Diamond or Blue Diamond. They belong to Rebecca Sugar at CN.  
> Please ask for permission if you want to use Diaspore or Botswana!  
> Sorry this chapter is so short, I've been dealing with depression and other stuff. Hope you guys like!

I had fallen asleep, the hum of the ship had lulled me to sleep. Botswana walked in, holding some clothing.  
"You need to get ready to meet the Diamonds.... Here, put these on. We will be landing shortly."  
It was a human zoo outfit, minus the earrings. On the wrap that held it together, the Diamonds insignia glimmered in the light. I put everything on, thankful for at least this much cover. The ships doors open, waiting behind it were two Topaz guards. One of them was holding a collar and leash, smiling deviously.  
"Now are you going to resist or let me put this on you? Yellow has mad a special protocol for your arrival! You need to wear these so you dont run off~"  
I back up slowly, only to bump into the second Topaz who moved behind me while i was focused on the first. She grips my shoulders and nods at her partner, and I'm collared. The collar also had the Diamond insignia on it, glinting in the light.  
"You look so cute in this Diaspore~"  
I growled and glared at them.  
"Of course I look cute to you, you dolt! Ugh you gems are so horny nowadays its sickening.. You're worse than humans!"  
She tugged on my leash, dragging me off.  
"Now you know how the Diamonds take to mouthy gems like yourself. Don't do anything we wouldn't do, or you'll be punished worse than what they already have in mind for you."  
As we approached, multiple high ranking gems looked, smirking at me. I felt like a zoo exhibit..  
"Welcome back Diaspore, we missed having fun with you~"  
I snarled and snapped at an Agate, baring my teeth at her. Of course, it was in the meeting room. I was too busy in my anger to realize where I was.  
"Well, looks like you're still the same as ever, brat. Disappointing. Topaz, bring her here."  
I gulped and looked up to see White, Blue, and Yellow sitting in their thrones.  
"Bring her to me. I was told Botswana had given her eggs already. Peridot, bring the scanner!"  
Yellow's steely eyes focused on me as i was dragged to her, trying to break free. The Peridot came in and the Topazes held me still, arms behind my back and their feet holding my own in place.  
"Hmm... well... either the reports were false or they were duds. They seem to have dissolved inside of her. But I'll need to run more tests in order to find out. Permission to continue my Diamond?"  
"Of course, because if Diaspore was given false eggs, we need to fix it. I want her bearing eggs in the next 24 hours."  
I whined and growled, trying to break free. But it was to naught, for the Peridot left and came back with a large exam table and a few tools.  
"Lock her in while I get the serum ready. And I'll need to take samples from her."  
I'm lifted up and placed on the table, my wrists, ankles and neck locked in cuffs.  
"Since when did I need my neck held?!'  
White Diamond chuckled.  
"Ever since you learned how to summon your weapon and grab it with your mouth. Remember those poor Rubies you poofed?"  
I laughed, which made them all very unhappy.  
"Yeah I do! The looks on their faces, cracked me up!"  
Next I know, my legs were spread and Peridot was between them. I couldn't see what she was doing until i felt something enter me and exit quickly.  
"Sample has been taken, now let me see here...According to the instruments, they were in fact duds, my Diamond. Who is going to be the lucky gem to break her in again?"  
Yellow thought a moment and talked lowly with the other Diamonds.  
"We think that the Jasper from the Beta kindergarten should be the first. She has served us without hesitation since the war, and we need more like her. I've already called her in to meet her new mate~"  
My eyes widen, and I shriek.  
"This is not fair!! Mating should be only between two lovers, not two random strangers! Even humans have enough brains to recognize mating as a sacred act to signify the love between two partners!"  
White frowns and look at Peridot, sighing.  
"Peridot, inject her with the Urishi serum. We've needed a test subject for it anyways."  
She nods, and jabs me with the syringe. I cry out in pain as the Jasper walks in, making her grin.  
"You decided to use it after all, huh? She's going to need it too, I'm sure she hasn't mated with a gem of my size before~"  
Yellow chuckled, watching as I blushed more and more, panting softly.  
"You can release her now, I don't think she can walk out in this condition~"  
I'm released from the locks, and placed onto the floor. Jasper comes up to me and smirks.  
"So you're a fighter too, huh? Our cubs will be perfect~"  
She lifted the loin cloth that was covering between my legs and smiled.  
"Oh I'm going to enjoy this~"  
She phases off her own clothing in a flash of glimmering light, revealing an even bigger appendage than what Botswana had.  
"You're going to scream for me, got it? I want to know how much my cock makes you feel good!"  
She pushes in, moaning as she fills me. It hurts like hell, I haven't taken anything this big since I was first created.  
"T-too big!! F-fuck!!"  
She growls and starts thrusting, her knot already growing.  
"Too bad! You're going to carry my cubs, so take it all!!"  
Soon each thrust turned from painful to pleasurable, making moan with each thrust.  
"There we go Diaspore, see, it isn't that bad, now is it? It feels good to be filled, doesn't it?"  
I nod and whine, clinging to the gem filling me.  
"Oh fuck! I'm close! Th-the eggs are coming!!"  
She suddenly thrusts hard enough to break past my cervix, and her knot expands to prevent her from falling out. I can feel as her appendage expands, pushing the first egg into me. In the span of what felt like hours, but was only ten minutes, Jasper had put six eggs in me. She groaned as she pulled out, her knot shrinking enough to do so. After she pulled out, my loin cloth was lowered and her clothes were phased back on.  
"Good job my Jasper, you filled her well. You can take her back to your quarters if you wish. She is yours now, until she gives birth to them and they become capable of caring for themselves.  
"Thank you my Diamond, I'll take her right away."  
She picks me up and carries me off to her quarters, gems staring at me and blushing as they see how full I am. Once we reach the room, she places me down on a large, firm but soft bed, the feet to it nailed into the ground. She lays next to me and holds me close to her, her warmth radiating through me. She smiles and kisses me softly, stroking my cheek.  
"My, I've got a cute one, and don't worry, I wont hurt you. I may look like a brute but I'm not. Now sleep, you'll need it~"  
I nod and fall asleep, nuzzling into her neck, for once feeling safe and able to trust a gem.


	3. Commissions now available!

I am now taking commissions for one shots! Message me on twitter @Daniell09178636 ! Ill negotiate the price with you :3


End file.
